As disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0047513, there is known a sliding window, which slides laterally to be opened and closed, is attached to a rear window of a vehicle. In such a sliding window, a sliding panel is fitted between a pair of upper and lower rails extending in parallel, and the sliding panel slides along the rails to be opened and closed.
When the sliding panel is opened and closed, for example, if an external force is applied to the sliding panel to be inclined with respect to a rail, the sliding panel cannot be opened and closed smoothly. For this reason, a method of regulating the relative position of the sliding panel with respect to the rail may be considered in a manner such that a guide rail which extends in the slide direction of the sliding panel is provided and a sliding bracket slidably coupled to the guide rail is connected to the sliding panel.
However, when the trim board covering the guide rail, etc. is fixed to the vehicle body, a portion in the vicinity of the end of the trim board may not be fixed to the vehicle body due to the guide rail existing in the periphery of the sliding panel. Thus, the trim board is deformed by, for example, vibration in traveling, and creaking noises are easily generated.